


On Ya Bike

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Mr Sands bikes across Jorvik. Inquisitive Soul Riders follow. Jacky belongs to Zebrablanket.





	On Ya Bike

Mr Sands may have been the leader of the Generals. He may have been Sangordah, with powers of darkness that flowed through his veins like blood flowed through the veins of normal people. He might have sired two sons and one daughter, all of whom showed at least some magical potential. Aaron tried to ignore his magic, as did Thomas, while Ana used hers to get into every venue and charm the pants off of anyone. Mr Sands was immensely proud of his daughter.

But, for all his many achievements and powers, there was one thing that Mr Sands could not do.

“Sangordah,” said Darko, standing in front of his desk in Sands’ office. He blended right in with the red and black colour theme and gothic décor, but his high forehead and piercing blue eyes were like beacons when it came to finding him. Darko clenched his hands into fists and made strange gestures as he talked, which was why he was only allowed to stand on one specific spot so he wouldn’t knock things off shelves or Sands’ desk or accidentally smack anyone in the face. It was also for this reason that he was made to stand at the back of the group in any meetings.

“Yes, what is it?” asked Mr Sands, frowning as he looked up from his paperwork. “Can’t you see that I’m very busy here? And anyway, don’t you have anything better to do? Freeing Elise from her prison, for example?”

“There has been a delay in those proceedings,” said Darko. “As you know, we have to be ever on our guard for things that our enemy are doing. Fortunately, we’ve so far managed to throw a wrench into their plans.”

“Yes, you did a great job of chasing the girl out of Pandoria and then getting sucked back in there,” said Mr Sands. Darko bristled.

“At least Fripp knocked himself out doing that, so he’s out of the way. For now,” said Darko. “But we must do something else.”

“Like what?” asked Mr Sands.

“You must create a disturbance to distract them from finding their fourth horse,” said Darko with a wave of his arm and another fist clench. Mr Sands often wondered if it would be torture to bind Darko’s arms or hands while he talked.

“Do you have any suggestions?” asked Mr Sands. “Or are you being intentionally vague?”

“Yes, actually,” said Darko, sounding quite offended. “Speak with GDE or whatever they are called, convince them to make a distraction.”

“Our lord would like nothing more than to destroy them,” said Mr Sands.

“And we will destroy them, eventually,” said Darko. “But we can use them until them. I know that the girl is quite interested in stopping them as well, so they will serve as a most excellent distraction. Just for now, long enough for me to find a way to Elise.” He leaned forward on his cane.

“Alright, I’m convinced,” said Mr Sands, standing from his desk. “I will go there at once.”

“You can take a horse from the stables,” said Darko. “That will be quicker.”

“Yes, I could, but I can’t ride a horse,” said Mr Sands. “I will take Silver.”

“What is Silver?” asked Darko, following Mr Sands out of his office. He continued frowning in confusion, which would surely give him more wrinkles (Mr Sands decided to give Darko wrinkle cream for Christmas), and followed Mr Sands down a few hallways and out to the stables.

There, Mr Sands walked into a box stall, took a helmet off the wall, and rung a bell. A bicycle bell. Darko gaped in confusion when Mr Sands walked the bicycle out, the helmet already sitting on his head. It was an old-fashioned bicycle, not one of the new ten-speed bikes or mountain bikes that most people rode.

“This is Silver,” said Mr Sands, brushing off the seat.

“How long have you had that?” asked Darko.

“Since it was brand new,” said Mr Sands, a proud smile on his face. “I used to take this baby out everywhere.”

“Well, that’s… handy,” said Darko. “At least it’s faster than walking.”

“Oho, when this thing goes downhill, nothing is faster,” said Mr Sands. “And it’s in remarkably good condition, for being out on this oil rig, but I look after it every day.”

“Well, you’d best be off,” said Darko, still looking very much baffled.

“Hi ho Silver,” Mr Sands agreed.

Sitting atop Midnight on the beach at Moorland, Jacqueline Zebrablanket raised an eyebrow as she saw Mr Sands cycle past the pole bending track and onto the main road. He rode towards the stables, but then turned his bike and continued on up between the championship grounds and Conrad’s.

“Well, that’s new,” said Jacky. “C’mon, Midnight, let’s go check it out.”

Her Soul Steed plodded at a slow pace behind Mr Sands, keeping a safe distance away. They were used to sneaking like this, having followed Sabine without detection a very long time ago in a forest far away. But this was just downright confusing.

“Let’s tell the Soul Riders,” Jacky decided, hiding in some bushes while Mr Sands continued cycling away down the road. She quietly texted a mass message to the Soul Riders, glad that her phone was permanently on mute, and told them to meet her in Silverglade Village. Then, hoping that her suspicions were correct, Jacky rode past Mr Sands at a gallop, hoping that she didn’t look suspicious and that he didn’t recognise her. But plenty of people had galloped past him already today, so hopefully he wouldn’t be concerned.

“Did your text say that Mr Sands is on a bicycle?” asked Lisa when Jacky met the group in Silverglade Village.

“Yeah,” said Jacky. “It’s so weird, it’s like this old-timey bike, he’s even got a little helmet on.”

“Well, that’s weird,” said Linda. “Who knew the leader of such an evil organisation would just be biking across Jorvik?”

“He must be up to something,” said Alex. “But what?”

At that moment, Mr Sands turned into Silverglade Village and rode through it, so the group quickly hid behind the bushes outside the house that they were standing in front of. Fortunately, they remained undetected.

“Okay, that’s the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen,” said Linda.

“Let’s follow him, see where he goes,” said Alex.

The group of them tailed Mr Sands now, all four of them walking their horses on the grass so as to remain as quiet as possible. They followed him up to NorthLink, where he got off his bike and went to speak to one of the workmen.

“Lisa, what are you doing?” Linda whispered as Lisa suddenly dismounted Starshine and jogged over to the ravine between NorthLink and the gondola lift.

“You’ll see,” Lisa whispered back.

Mr Sands finally walked back to his bike, picked it up, and began pedalling back onto the main road. Lisa crouched at the end of the fence, watching carefully. At the right moment, she thrust the stick that she’d collected out, directly into the spokes of Mr Sands’ bike, and he went over. He’d been going at quite a decent speed, so the stack was quite incredible.

Though Lisa was in stitches (and Mr Sands would probably need stitches, his large chin had copped the worst of the fall), she managed to swing herself up into Starshine’s saddle and ride a safe distance away.

Eight heads (four human, four horse) poked out from behind the large cliff, and many muffled giggles were heard as Mr Sands got to his feet, grunting and cursing up a storm, and righted his bike. He seemed more upset that it had a few light scratches on it. Then, digging a handkerchief out of his pocket, he dabbed at the blood on his scraped palms and held the cloth to his chin, looking around for the hooligans who had injured him and his precious bike so. But, when he swung his gaze in the direction of the cliff, nobody was there.

“Kids,” Mr Sands muttered angrily, and righted his bike, kicking away the stick that turned into a snake as his foot made contact with it.

He rode away, and, as soon as he was gone, the Soul Riders collapsed into laughter while their horses whinnied in amusement.

“Okay, we have to tell Elizabeth about this,” said Alex, wiping a tear from her eye. “That was great.”

“Yeah, great idea with the stick, Lisa,” said Jacky, still cackling away. “Too bad I didn’t get that on camera.”

“Old man stacks it,” said Lisa, giggling, and that brought on another round of laughter.

By the time they finally pulled themselves together enough to ride back to the Secret Stone Circle, more than one of them had the hiccups. And they were still giggling.


End file.
